


cause my baby's sweet as can be

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Soft but also quite Smutty, Tour Bus Sex, category is: Horny Morning Boys, this is just...smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Brian wakes up to Freddie asleep in his arms.He can work with this.





	cause my baby's sweet as can be

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Lazy morning Maycury sex in the tour bus bunk?Brian, spooning Freddie, woke up with a morning wood and decided to make a good use of it.  
-  
Another fill!
> 
> Took me ages, but I hope y'all like it!

Brian woke up to the gentle rocking of the tour bus beneath them.

On second thought, 'waking up' might not be the right words; _slowly drifting into consciousness was probably more like it_. Call it a side-effect of waking up on a steadily moving vehicle. The constant rhythmic motion of the bus beneath them often made falling asleep a challenge; but on the flip-side, it also made waking up a chore.

Moving to stretch his long limbs, he was quickly reminded of his lover that was still peacefully slumbering in front of him.

He smiled lazily to himself, moving to pull Freddie closer, burying his nose in the other man's hair.

He faintly recalled how Freddie had snuck into his bunk late last night after everyone else had gone to sleep, muttering about how Roger and John were being unreasonable with their sneaking around in their next door bunk. Brian could scarcely argue, partially because he was well aware that he and Freddie were just as bad (funnily enough, John and Roger being the usual complainants), but mostly because he had been knackered out of his mind when he heard Freddie pull away his curtain - too tired to do anything else other than pull Freddie into his arms once the smaller man fit himself in with Brian in the tiny, single-person, bunk.

Even dog-tired and half-aware of the world, Brian could still feel, or rather sense, the way that Freddie seemed wired and on edge as he laid beside him. It was pretty obvious that his lover was hoping for some sort of fooling around once he was settled in - _something to take off the edge_ \- but it also became just as obvious that, unlike him, Brian seemed to be more preoccupied with, of all things, sleep.

Which was something that he knew Freddie often took personally at times. Almost as if he doubted his place in Brian's bed.

Which was just silly, of course. It wasn't that Brian wasn't up for some fooling around. _Brian would always want Freddie; would never say no to taking him as he pleased_. It was just that he was so bloody tired after their hundredth gig in a row, that he was pretty sure neither he, nor his, uh... manhood, would be of much help.

And his Freddie deserved the best of him at all times, _whether it was on stage or getting pounded between the sheets._

He nuzzled the back of Freddie's head, inhaling his scent. In response, Freddie shifted slightly in his arms, pressing up against him and... oh.

Brian bit back a groan as warm arousal flooded through him.

_God, it was way too early for this. _Heck, he wasn't even fully awake himself. But that clearly wasn't the case with the rest of his anatomy. Of all the times to be aware of his morning wood; it had to be while he had his lover slumbering in his arms, his pert ass pressed up against him.

He suddenly thought back to Freddie's touches the night before, when they resulted in less than ideal reactions.

Oh, but the memories brought about an entirely different response now.

_It would be so easy_, he thought, almost guiltily, as his hand traveled down Freddie's sides to rest against his hips. He pressed down ever so gently on Freddie's crotch, feeling the other man's own morning wood, and groaned softly in the back of his throat. His hips bucked up involuntarily against Freddie's ass, his erection nestling just nicely between warm cheeks.

_It would be so easy..._

Pressing a soft kiss against the nape of Freddie's neck, Brian slipped his hand into his lover's pants, taking the half-hard member into his hand. He felt Freddie shift, hips bucking weakly into his touch. Brian smiled against Freddie's skin, feathering kisses along the nape of his neck, Freddie's cock hardening further as he stroked back and forth along the length.

Eventually Freddie seemed to come to, buoyed by both the steady motion of the bus and Brian's lazy strokes. He made a desperate sound in his throat when Brian's fingers slipped lower to nudge at his entrance, turning his head and reaching up behind him to pull Brian into a kiss. 

Brian accepted with a subdued hunger, both still so sluggish from sleep, but wanting to continue touching and feeling - _giving and taking._

"_Hmm...I thought you were too tired, darling.._"Freddie whispered playfully, mindful of curious ears beyond the thin curtains of the bunk. 

Brian responded by removing his hand from Freddie's pants (much to Freddie's dismay) then guiding Freddie's hand to his own achingly hard erection, freed now from the confines of his sleeping pants. Freddie bit his bottom lip, eyes still closed, stroking Brian's sensitive length with his clever fingers. Brian groaned into his ear.

"_Good morning to you, too, my love...**"**_ he cooed.

Brian slipped his hand back into Freddie's pants, this time massaging his hole. His mind was still foggy and grey, but he did know with startling clarity that he wanted to fuck his boyfriend right there and right now. Freddie keened when the tip of Brian's dry finger slipped into his rim, though he didn't stop his stroking for even a moment.

"_There's...fuck.. there's lube under the pillow, love... Please, please fuck me.. I need to feel you inside me.._" 

Brian nodded in agreement, so cloudy with sleep and pleasure that he couldn't speak. He reached under his pillow, and sure enough, found a small bottle of lube that Freddie must have brought with him last night.

_Naughty minx._

He quickly prepared Freddie's hole, then coated his aching cock with the rest of the lube. In front of him, Freddie had pulled down his pants to his knees, and pushed his ass out, ready for his lover's cock.

"Ready, love?" Brian whispered into his ear. Freddie shivered, nodding.

Brian gently guided his length into Freddie's entrance, his lover gasping once the head slipped in, overwhelmed as always with Brian's impressive size. Brian struggled to keep his composure as inch by inch entered his lover's body, taking great care to let Freddie adjust to him. When he finally bottomed out, a rush of breath spilled from his lips. _God, Freddie was so warm and so tight..._

After a few moments, Freddie curled his fingers around the arm Brian had around his waist, holding tight and arching his back into his chest. Brian took the hint, holding Freddie close and starting to thrust.

It wasn't a frantic affair, and it wasn't rough, despite both of their earlier desperation.

It was soft, and lazy. Freddie relished in the feeling of Brian's cock finally inside him, slowly fucking in and out, feeling so filled and complete he almost thought he could cry. _It just felt so good, so perfect_. That, coupled with Brian's other hand wrapped around his own cock, made the whole thing feel almost ethereal. _Heavenly, even._

_Brian couldn't agree more. _

God knows he loved fucking Freddie anytime, anywhere, but something about the way they were now; half-awake, but stunningly aware, floating lazily in some half-reality of pleasure and love - all while the rhythmic vibrations of the bus beneath them carried them along - everything just seemed to come together to make the experience especially... tantalising.

Brian felt as if he could stay there forever.

Somewhere in the steady haze, Brian noticed Freddie's breath growing heavier, catching softly every time he managed to hit that spot inside him. Freddie lifted a hand to cover his mouth, his hips thrusting forward into Brian's hand, and back to fuck himself on Brian's cock. 

"_B- Brian... I'm..-_"

Groaning, Brian quickly nudged Freddie onto his front, kicking both of their pants completely off. In this new position, despite the confined space, Brian increased the pace of his thrusts while also stroking Freddie's length. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Freddie buried his face in Brian's pillow, muffling the sound of his loud moans.

Yeah, he knew he was a screamer. The fact that Brian also knew was a thrill unto itself.

"_Yes, love, yes... yes fuck me, fuck me, Brimi... ah, I'm coming...!_"

Brian stroked Freddie's cock a little faster, thrusting even deeper. _God, they should start all of their mornings like this. _Freddie looked so beautiful, and felt so exquisite. 

He leaned in to whisper in his lover's ear, already so close to the edge himself.

"_Come for me, baby...._"

Freddie gasped, coming hot and wet in Brian's hand. Brian followed right after, spilling his seed deep inside his lover's ass. Brian groaned, still pumping in and out until his cock softened. Under him, Freddie lounged shamelessly, half-naked and fully sated, and almost sleepier than before. 

Brian withdrew, settling back down beside him, hand rubbing soothing circles on Freddie's undoubtedly sore bum. _Sore in the best way, he always said._

Freddie cracked an eye open, smile growing on his lips.

"_Good morning, darling,_" he whispered.

Brian couldn't help the sleepy grin on his own face. 

"_Indeed, it was, love. Indeed it was._"


End file.
